Yami and Hikari
by Aquailita
Summary: These are the stories of a double-winged girl named Aquailita and the two souls living in her head: the light soul, Hikari, and the dark soul, Yami. They are total opposites, but still care for each other and love their host, who doesn't even know they exist. Together, the three of them try to live lives as normal as possible. But that isn't easy when three souls share a body.
1. Prologue

Yami and Hikari

Summary: These are the stories of a girl named Aquailita and the two souls living in her head: the light soul, Hikari, and the dark soul, Yami. The two are total opposites, but still care for and love each other, as they do their host, who doesn't know that the souls in her head exist. Together, the three of them try to live lives as normal as possiblly they can, while helping the others around Aquailita and keeping her safe. But, being three souls in one body, all of that isn't very easy...

Characters: Me (Aquailta) & other players

Rating: K+, for now

Genre: Adventure & Supernatural

* * *

**This is my first Roblox fanfiction. It is based off of a favorite RP of mine I like to do in a certain game. I won't tell you what the RP is just yet, because you should be able to figure out from the story, but I will tell you the game. It's called Vampire Roleplay (LightWeight!) by chris046 on ROBLOX. The link to it is here, just replace the commas with dots: www,roblox,com/Vampire-Roleplay-LightWeight-place? id=3053085  
The RP itself is inspired by my fandom of Yu-Gi-Oh, and the concept of there being multiple souls in one body.**

**My writing style will be a little bit different because I won't be italicizing any of the emphasized words like I usually do, and as of now I don't know if I'll decide to italicize thoughts. But whatever. I also won't be doing * in the middle of the story.  
****The character I play as has my Bakura shirt, Millenium Ring, and light blue jeans, but also with white moving bat wings, black moving bat wings, and long black hair from the game's morph room.**

**I don't want to explain too much. Hope you enjoy!**

_I do not own ROBLOX or any of its trademarks. I also don't own "Vampire Roleplay (LightWeight!)" or anything from the game._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

The first rays of sunshine shone into her window. The moment the sun was just the right height in the sky, the eyes behind her eyelids briefly flashed white, then turned sky blue again. She opened these sky blue eyes and sat up in bed, yawning on the way up. The ocean blue comforters fell away from her shoulders as she sat up. She squinted at the light that shone directly into her eyes from her open window. She shielded her eyes against the light with one hand and ran the fingers of her other hand through her wavy and silky soft long black hair.

"Good morning, day," she mumbled to no one in particular. She stretched her arms and yawned again. Her double wings- one pair black, one pair white- wings stretched and flexed as well. She flapped them a few times to loosen them out. Although both pairs of wings flapped, she knew that the white wings were in dominant control of her flight for the day.

She looked around her messy tree house room and sighed. She would have to tidy it again a little bit more before she went out... Maybe. Depended on what she felt like doing, which she never knew what that would be at any given moment.

She let her white wings flap and take her out of bed, carry her to the bathroom, then gently set her down on the ground in front of the door. She turned the doorknob.

Walking inside, she found that her clothes were already picked out for the day. A little odd, seeing as, although she remembered the act in itself, however groggy and tired she was when she had done it, she did not remember picking out those particular clothes. But it was okay. She knew that whatever she had picked out would be just fine.

She changed into these clothes and then began to brush her teeth with her toothbrush which has a handle that is designed to look like a thick twig, with the bristles on a "leaf" that stems from it.

She looked into the mirror at her blue eyes, wondering for an instant if there was something hiding behind them.

As she brushes, two voices speak.

/"Good morning, Yami."/

\"Good morning, Hikari."\

/\"Good morning, Aquailta."/\

Aquailita was completely unaware of the morning greeting spoken by the two souls in her mind. She spit out her toothpaste into the sink and proceeded to gargle with her favorite- however odd it was- mint and cinnamon mix mouthwash. She has no idea why she likes this mix. It just tastes good, to her. After gargling a few times with that, she spit he mouthwash out and proceeded to brush her hair.

Her hair always magically stays knot-free when as she sleeps. That isn't to say that it isn't messy upon waking up. She never needs a comb, only a brush.

After her hair was nice and neat, she left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen.

~•~

She stood in front of the cupboard for a few moments, contemplating which cereal she should have. She couldn't decide, so just waited for her mind to pick one for her.

\"I swear, Hikari, you'd better not make her pick the berry one again. I hate that! I never get to pick breakfast and I don't like your choices!"\

/"You don't have to like the taste of what I choose. She does. And she DOES like it. So hush." She put a small prick of influence into Aquailita's mind./

Aquailita suddenly felt like she wanted the berry fruit mix cereal. She took the cereal container out of the cupboard and walked over to the table with it. She poured the cereal into her bowl, watching the dried grapes, strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and cherries clink in. She added milk and began eating.

As she ate, she wondered what she was going to do that day.

\"I STILL don't know how she lost them! We should go get them back!"\

/"*groan* Not again! Yami, can't we leave those swords alone for once? I'm tired of the trouble she always gets into when we look for them!"/

\"No. YOU are always the one who is tired of the trouble she can get into if she doesn't have any 'protection'. Don't trust our powers... Have a little faith in us, Hikari. And we ARE getting those swords."\

/"Ugh. Fine."/

This is usually how every single week starts for her. The first day of every week usually starts this way. But what happens every week is always different. Because the town that Aquailita lives in- in a continent called Robloxia- is no ordinary town. It is constantly inhabited by vampires, werewolves, fairies, nekos, angels, demons, hybrids...

Out of all of these, Aquailita, Yami, and Hikari have seen all of them. All three of them would be lying if they said they didn't have a few scars due to their encounters with these creatures, or even with the humans. Every one of these creatures has their own story, their own motives, their own powers, their own secrets, and their own personalities. Everyone is different. For Aquailita, every week is a new adventure.

Aside from the constant conflicts that they get into with or alongside or in spite of these other inhabitants of the town, their life in itself is far from perfect. Yami and Hikari can both agree on this one. And Aquailita would agree with them as well.

She would, that is, it she actually knew they existed.

~•~

When she was finished with breakfast, Aquailita flew over to where her shoes were next to the front entrance. She slipped on her simple chestnut brown, waterproof, and stainless moccasins. They are comfortable and not too tight, but close-fit so nothing can knock them off except direct manual force.

She walked out onto the balcony of her treehouse home. She leaned on the railing and inhaled deeply, taking in the cool morning air. She stood there for a while, wondering again what she should do that day.

\"I don't know. What SHOULD we do today, Hikari?"\

/"I don't know just yet. She will probably go to the bar again for a drink from the vending machine, as always."/

\"Why doesn't she just buy a bottle of that soda instead of wasting time and money on a can every single day?"\

/"It's just a habit of hers. Don't judge. She's used to it and it's a small bit of normalcy she is guaranteed every single day, as opposed to whatever crazy and unpredictable stuff happens in this crazy town."/

/*grumble* "Meh. Whatever."/

Aquailita smiled wide, then took off from the balcony and headed to the town which is northeast of her treehouse of which the balcony faces east.

Her bedroom is in the northeastern corner of her one-story home, the bathroom is in the northwestern corner, the kitchen is in the south western corner, and the living room is connected to the L-shaped hallway that separates the three other rooms from each other. The kitchen has two doorless exits: the one leading to the hallway shared with the bathroom and the one facing the living room. The bathroom door is at the end of the hall it shares with the kitchen, and her bedroom's door is right in the middle of the wall facing the hallway it shares with the bathroom. Right next to the wall the kitchen shares with the living room, in the center of the southern wall, is a doorway with the ladder right underneath it, which is how she gets up to her house from the ground if she doesn't feel like flying and going through the balcony doorway.

Neither doorway has a door or is blocked by magic, but for some reason her house is never broken into or robbed. That is just one of the few things about life in the town that is normal, guaranteed, and comforting.

She flew down and zoomed over the bridge that goes over the stream which has no beginning or end. She stopped flying and continued on foot when she reached the town. She walked on the road instead of the concrete sidewalks. The town was quiet. Up ahead, after passing the two houses on the left and the one big house on the right, is the bar. She walked into it. There was no one there. She turns to the vending machine. The options before her: on the left, from top to bottom, are Coca Cola, Sprite, orange Fanta, and a drumstick. On the right, from top to bottom, are a PB&J sandwich, grapes, bubble gum, and Bloxy Cola. She eyed the red Coca Cola button, thinking to herself, 'Time for me to defeat you once again!'

She pressed the button. The soda she wanted appeared, but didn't fall. It was stuck on the shelf, as it always is. She started pressing random buttons. Items of food and drink randomly appeared in the vending machine. Even a few Coca Colas. But she didn't stop. Not until the items on the top shelf were so great in number that they all fell out of the vending machine, the Coca Colas among them. She stepped back when the items fell. When the cans of Coca Cola fell out, she carefully navigated through the mess over to one of them and picked it up.

Her timing was perfect. A moment later, all of the other items that had spilled out onto the ground suddenly disappeared as the machine cleaned up its own mess.

She smiled triumphantly and opened her red can. She took a long sip from it, and let out a refreshed "Aaahhh" after she swallowed and moved the can away from her lips.

The can in hand, she exited the bar and flew back to the balcony of her treehouse. She sipped her soda occasionally, thinking, once again, of what she should do that day. She contemplated whether she should go to the lake to relax, go to the library to pick up a book, or spend some time in the church. All three sounded appealing.

\"Why not all three?"\

/"Doing all three wouldn't really flow well anyway. How about we go get a book AND relax with it at the lake?"/

\"Meh. Sounds good to me. Not like I have any better ideas."\

/She subtly hinted at the two choices in unison./

Aquailita decided to go to the library to pick up a book, then take it to the lake and read it. She just hoped that no one would be at either location.

The library is in the northern part of town, behind the skate and hover board supply, both being around the corner from the building next to the bar.

She flew back to town, again landing when she reached the road, walked down the road and around the corner, further down the road, and into the library.

Like the bar, the library was completely devoid of other people.

As she walked over to a shelf, she eyed the lone book on one of the tables that is always there. She knows it is a book about a war between light and dark forces of nature, and two brothers who were on opposite sides. She likes reading it because anything about light and dark or light versus dark intrigues her. She rereads it often because it is one of the only books in the library on that topic, and she often forgets the ending.

She picked out a book that she has read before and walks calmly out of the library with it.

On her way out of town, she didn't pass the bar again because she can head straight to the lake without passing it. But she could still see the entrance and one of the windows from where she stood, just before stepping off of the concrete and onto the grass. There were one or two people in there, now. She could vaguely see black fairy wings on one of them, a girl with hair like hers who wore a blue graphic tank top, jean shorts, blue and white bracelets on her left arm and the same colored anklets on her right leg. Aquailita frowned slightly, then turned away from the bar and continued walking.

The moment she stepped onto the grass, she took into the air, flew south towards the lake, over the small mountain that is as tall as the tree she lives in that lies between the town and the lake, slowed when she neared the lake, and stepped onto the grass again. Book in hand, she started walking towards the small "land bridge" between the edge of the lake and the stone "island" in the middle of it. She walked across this bridge and over to the tree. Sitting down and leaning against the tree, she opened the book and began to read silently.

\"Which book did she get thi- Oh that one. Hasn't she read that one already?"\

/"Mmm. I don't mind. I like this story."/

\"I won't argue your literary preferences. Only your dietary ones."\

/"Yami, shut the frig up."/

Again, this is how most of their mornings start. Calm and casual, if a bit boring. But what happens after this is always different, never boring, and usually dangerous.

Such is the way life works in the town of Monsuta.

* * *

**Fun facts:  
Yami means "dark" in Japanese and Hikari means "light" in Japanese.  
Aquailita is just my username, as you know.  
Neko means "cat" in Japanese.  
Monsuta means "monster" in Japanese.**

**Next chapter starts the actual different situations we get into. The second or third one should be one between me and kruzmissle1 (on ROBLOX). This is what inspired me to do this RP series. Hope you like it so far!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


	2. Mistaken Identity & A Book

**How this is going to work:  
****These chapters aren't in any particular order chronologically. They're pretty much a bunch of one-shots.  
**Although these one-shots don't go in any specific chronological order, some of them will be connected, some of them WILL occur chronologically after previous chapters' one-shots.  
S**tarting now, all chapters are in the POV of me, Aquailita.  
The parts in / / and \ \ are Yami and Hikari speaking, as is obvious from the prologue, and it should be obvious by now who is saying what. /\ /\ is both of them. Anything in the slashes is NOT in 1st person or in Aqua's POV, unless otherwise implied.  
Yami, Hikari, Aquailita, and their personalities/backstories/whatevers WILL be explained and revealed in time. However, nothing is laid out for you in black and white. You have to read each story to get the whole picture. I have a whole character plot concept thing already planned out in full, and I know exactly what I want to happen to each of them.  
********I take most of the dialogue and actions directly from the roleplay, but I cut out some parts for the sake of the story (for example, the parts where I'm talking to others about the RP or the game).  
This story has no set schedule. It will usually be updated after I have an interesting RP using Yami and Hikari.**

******I will not explain anything else after this point unless ABSOLUTELY necessary, so I'll stop talking now and let you read.**

**This next one is most of a roleplay I did a week ago. The RP itself went into night time, but I cut out that part for fanfiction's sake. I did it partially with ryanson41 (ROBLOX), and also with other characters.  
In order to get the stuff from these RPs, I record them using the ROBLOX camera thingy. These recordings are for my own personal use, and WILL NOT be put online for anyone to see. **

**In this chapter, Yami is a lazy bum XD, Aqualita gets pissed off, and Hikari wants to read a book.**

_I do not own Roblox or any of its trademarks. I also do not own "Vampire Roleplay (LightWeight!)" or anything from the game. The story from the book "Genesis" was taken directly from the game._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

As I walked to town one morning, something felt amiss. There is usually a faint and barely noticeable buzz in my head. But that day, it was so faint that I could barely notice it at all, even less so than I usually could.

"Why does my head seem so quiet?" I wondered aloud.

\"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Yami was in his soul room.\

/She rolled her eyes. "Yami you lazy bum."/

"Hm... Now it's suddenly not quiet..." I said a moment later. The buzz had returned, but it was only half as much as it would usually be. I could only hear it if I stayed totally silent and didn't think of anything else.

I shrugged and walked into town, putting this occurrence in the back of my mind.

I passed someone dressed in black and white clothes with yellow trim in the bar. He was trying to tear down the vending machine.

"!"

After a few seconds of watching him, I just moved on. I wasn't worried because I already had my soda, and didn't need to be concerned for the fate of the poor machine I battled most mornings.

A second later of walking, I suddenly decided to take off on wing and head for the library.

I turned the corner and flew inside.

When I had flown through he doorway, I landed and walked over to a table that always had only one chair facing the door and a lone book on the table.

\He yawned. He walked out of his soul room and into Aquailita's. "Good morning, Hikari."\

/"Good morning, lazy bum."/

\"What's going on?"\

I took a copy of the book, as it was one I had surprisingly never read before.

It was called Genesis. I put it away for the time being. I immediately left the library after that.

I didn't know where I wanted to go, after that, so I just headed for the church.

* * *

~Moments later...~

After standing on one of the walls of the Church's courtyard for a few seconds, I suddenly remembered where I was. A place of light was nearby! I only had three of the four swords I usually- no, ALWAYS- carried with me. The next two were in places of light. The light place was nearby.

I flew off the wall and over to the structure coming out of the ground that was on the left side of the church. I flew through the fake wall and down into the chambers of the place of light.

When I reached the bottom and was about to fly into the big room, I noticed two people talking. They were right in the doorway to the sword room!

"Like my hat?"

"Ya."

One of them, the one with the hat, turned to me, a gun in her hand.

"AWKWARD," she said with a laugh.

She turned back to the guy, who, as far as I could tell from where I was standing, was wearing all black.

"Uh..." I couldn't help but say shyly. They ignored me and continued talking.

Not wanting to pass or go near them, I took a detour and walked all the way through the hallway around the sword room to the other side, and entered the room from that side. By that time, they had moved away from the sword room.

I glanced at them. The girl had just moved out of my line of sight. I then turned to the first sword in front of me, the biggest one with a dark blue handle, wings flaring off from the sides of the hilt, and a dark blue gem embedded in the center on both sides of the hilt.

I gazed at it for a moment, admiring the antiquity of it. Then, I took one, as I had done so many times in the past.

I walked out of the sword room and took a few steps down the hallway, opposite the direction I just came.

A few steps later, I lifted off of the ground and flew the rest of the way.

I flew expertly down the tunnels and hallways and caves as I had done dozens of times before and could practically do with my eyes closed. A minute later, due to my speed, a spot of bright blue caught my eye. I stopped short. I had arrived at the tunnel entrance to the water temple. I flew inside and headed straight for the sword room.

There was only one sword there, the water one. Still on wing, I slowly approached it.

I briefly read the plague below the sword's pedestal.

[This frosted sword slew 24 enemies before its bearer fell.]  
That number always struck me as odd. 24? Why 24? Why not 50? or 124? Or 240? Why ONLY twenty four?

It didn't really matter why the bearer of the sword only slew 24 enemies before his or her fall. All that mattered was that I would be the holder of it. I took one.

Then, without landing, I left the water temple through its connection to the lake. Instead of heading right, I headed left, flying up the ladder holes, then down into the small pool connected to the lake above.

I entered the lake and let my wings flow and sway in the water. Not needing to hold my breath in the magic waters of the lake, I simply swam up onto a ledge just below the water's surface. There, I reorganized the swords I had collected.

But as I was doing so, someone jumped into the water next to me.

I couldn't help it. I jumped.

She had straight brown hair that just passed her shoulders, and was fair-skinned. She had black cat ears. At first, I thought she might be a Neko but I said nothing because I don't like to assume. She smiled at me.

"Hi," she said cheerfully.

"Uh...hi..."

"Are you a vamp?"

My pupils dilated briefly and I felt my head go hot for an instant. My anger flared up and I felt my face go hot.

/"Uh...oh..."/

"Ugh!" I cried. "I'm not even going to bother talking to you!" I turned away from her, and prepared to turn the corner of the island ledge I was on. Before I walked away, I muttered under my breath, "Ignorant human." Then I stomped away, my wings leaving ripples in the water where they stuck out.

I didn't hear her say, "...Okay. I'm a vamp."

\"Aw... Hikari, she gets so upset when people mistake her for a vampire..."\  
\"It's cute."\

/"Leave her alone, Yami. It's just a thing with her..."/

\"Turn her around. That girl is still there."\

"I guess I'm an ignorant vamp," a voice said from behind me.

"!" I turned and saw that same girl looking at me.

"Oh... Well then why can't you tell?!" I shouted. "I'M NOT A VAMPI-" I stopped myself and took a deep breath. This vampire didn't need to hear me rant. I only needed to explain myself and get out of there.

"Oh okay."

"Sorry," I said much more calmly.

"That's okay. I'm sorry, too."

"I'm not one. I HATE it when people ask if I'm a vampire."

"Okay..."

"Not all vampires have wings, and not all winged creatures are vampires."

"Oh," she said simply. "I know."

"I get it."

"I don't have wings and I'm a vamp." So she wasn't a Neko...

"If you're a vampire, then why didn't you sense that I wasn't one?" But the way that she said "vamp" instead of "vampire" made me suspect...

"I'm a new vamp."

"Oh..." I guessed right. "Okay..."

/.../

\...\

She smiled at me again.

"Hm...well erm..." Not that she was making me uncomfortable, but it was just that I'm extremely shy and the confidence I had gained over the vampire-confusion incident had worn off. I was ready to leave.

"See you around," she said before I had a chance to say something else.

"Bye, then, I guess..."

I barely heard her say "Bye" before I sprang out of the water and took off on wing to somewhere else.

But just before I could turn away...

"AQUA!"

I stopped. I turned around. Someone with spiky blue hair called me over. It was someone I knew before, an old friend named Ryan. He waved me over and I instantly obeyed his beckoning hand. I landed on the little island in the center of the lake. There was someone else there as well, a guy wearing all black with wavy black shoulder-length hair.

"Bro, this is Aqua," Ryan said to the guy there.

The guy waved at me. "Hello, madam."

"Aqua, this is my 'bro'."

I waved back shyly, blushing a bit. "Hi."

"Only you, Cool, and Small can see me," Ryan said. Then he suddenly looked like he remembered something. "Small..." Ryan took off flying somewhere, leaving me and his "bro"- apparently nicknamed "Cool"- alone.

I blushed a bit harder, not knowing what to do next about "Cool".

Cool walked away, not having noticed my shyness.

\"She's getting-"\

/In a warning tone, "Yami, shut up."/

\Yami took the warning seriously.\

After that, I spent the rest of the day eerily silent, not doing much but following Ryan around and watching the other going-ons around me. I have no idea what compelled me to do so... Something... I just didn't feel like doing much. It was odd. I know I'm a quiet listener but... Well basically what I was doing was either spying or eavesdropping.

But whatever I was doing and for whatever reason I was doing it, I managed to keep myself out of trouble all day.

* * *

~Later that day...~

Still silent, I flew over to the church and perched up on the church cross.

I stared blankly out on the town directly east of where I stood.

\"She's awfully quiet, Hikari. What's going on?"\

/"I have no idea."/

Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"I'll stay here."

Ryan had flown over. He passed, but doubled back when he saw me. "Aqua?"

"Hm?" I said. "Yeah?"

He landed on the part of the cross next to me. "Get on my level," he instructed.

\"FINALLY! SHE SPEAKS!"\

I stepped down from the top of the cross to the other side. Now we were face-to-face, eye-to-eye.

"Okay," he said simply.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What's up with..." He was asking me about someone we had been talking about earlier that week.

We only talked for a minute or two. Then he left.

/"Aaaannd He's gone. That was a short conversation."/

\"I agree. Is she going to go all quiet and antisocial on us again?"\

/"I hate to say it, but most likely."/

After that, instead of getting back on the top of the cross, I stayed on the side I was already standing on.

\"Dammit. Uh... Have her do something exciting. Oh! that book! The one from the library." He had suddenly remembered the book they had picked up earlier.\

/"Good idea. I actually wanted to read that book for myself."/

\"Perfect."\

I suddenly had the urge to go to the library. I flapped my wings and took off from the church cross.

I flew straight into town and headed for the library.

Upon reaching the library, I let myself glide to the ground. When I was on my feet, I walked in.

It was empty. I took a seat at the table with only one chair. I took out the book I had on me.

It was the first time since getting it that I had actually looked at it in detail. The title of it was "Genesis". The cover was a cool ocean blue. The word "Genesis" was written in a fancy script font and the author's name was scratched out, for some reason.

After staring at it for a moment or two, I opened it.

The subtitle at the top of the title page simply said "The beginning". I turned to the first page of the story. The text was in an old style font, but not cursive or script like the cover.

I began to read.

/\They were reading along./\

[Back when the earth was first created,] it began, [Mother Earth gave to her 6 groups of children gifts. To her children she gave different powers of the elements. Some she gave them all of the powers that she had. Some only one of them. She created creatures of the night, of the oceans, of the earth, and of the light.  
['Help out humanity,' She said, 'Help them flourish on this world that I have them. I will bless individuals from time to time and the blessings will take many forms. You must all work together and help humanity in this harsh world I have made.' But the children would get into a war, a war that would ravage the world for eons to come.]

/"Hm..."/

\...\

[To the children of darkness however, she gave some a gift. The gift made them strong and fast, and a true master of the night. And the gift took many forms and showed itself in many ways. 'You will be guardians of the night,' She said to them, 'Watch over humanity and make the night safe for the fledgling humans.'  
[And from that point on they were guardians of the night. But the gift that was given to them was also a curse for them. Although the rumors of them not being able to go into light or having to drink blood were false, it made them stand out from Mother Natures other children. Those 'blessed' with the gift were forever deemed outcasts from the world. And soon resentment started to fester in their souls.]

I turned the page. By then, I was already hooked, and would not register my hands turning (or not turning) the pages.

[To the children of light she gave them wings to soar through the blue sky with. 'You will be my guardians of the day, guide humanity and there goals make sure that your purpose is true and your reasons are just.' she said. From then on the children of light were the guardians of the day, looked by everyone as the favored of Mother Nature.  
[Though Mother Nature said many times that she had no favorites everyone would still think that. This struck a cord with the already resentful children of darkness. They were no powerful then them, so why should they be the favorite of her? This would be a grudge that would hold for eons to come.]

[To the children of fire and water she also gave gifts. At the end she told her children, 'humanity is young, and needs a protector. You shall be theirs.' She said finally, 'Remember to love one another and never hold grudges.' Then she dispersed them throughout the land.  
[Each child forged their own sword and would then, if in their wishes, be passed on to an apprentice. The each created a home in the likeness of their powers. Those that had multiple powers could go into multiple places of elements. The children then started to help humanity as it struggled in the world.]

I was still reading. It was a very intriguing story.

[6 children were especially close and although each being born to another power they formed a close bond. But the one born with the power of darkness whos name was Samuel got resentful of the others. The humans built monuments dedicated to those while the children of darkness were left out, unthanked in their job of keeping the night safe for them.  
[The evil one whispered to the child of darkness like he whispered to all the children. And the child listened to the taunts and the gloating on how the other groups of children were more favored then him. Filled with rage he lashed out on a village that had a monument to all powers but the children of darkness.]

/"This is interesting. Yami...do you think something about your past could be in this book?"/

\Yami was suddenly very silent.\

/"Yami...?"/

\There was no reply, but he was still paying attention.\

/"...Okay, then..."/

[Though one village was nothing compared to the rest of humanity, the other 5 groups of children saw the act of rage and went to defend and stop their dark siblings. Feeling as if they wanted all the praise for themselves the children of darkness attacked the other groups of siblings.  
[And so started the great war. This war would ravage humanity for 5 years and would leave the earth a ghost of its former self. All the while the Evil One would laugh at the destruction and sadness it cause for Mother Earth's children.]

The first chapter ended there. I closed the book.

Something didn't feel right in my heart. But what...? I couldn't say...

* * *

~In their soul hallway...~

/Hikari looked around the room. Yami had disappeared. She left the room. To her surprise, Yami wasn't in the hallway, like she had expected he would be./

/"Yami...? Are you okay? I'm sorry about my comment..."/

\Yami was in his soul room, instead of in the hallway or in Aquailita's soul room, like he usually would be. He sat on one of the benches. He had still been listening to the story, but he hadn't heard Hikari's last comments after "do you think something about your past could be in this book".\

/Hikari knocked on his soul room door. "You in there? Do you want to talk about it?"/

\No relpy.\

/She put a hand on the doorknob, but it shocked her a bit. It didn't hurt, but it felt odd and deterred her from trying to open the door. "Sorry." She didn't know that Yami had not purposely done that, but rather it was his soul room reacting to her and telling her what Yami WOULD have told her, had he been in front of her.../

\'Don't talk to me right now...'\

* * *

**Fun facts:  
As you know, the idea of multiple souls in one body was inspired by YGO. So is the idea of soul rooms and soul hallways. If you are a YGO fan, or want to read something about soul rooms and hallways, check out my YGO fic, Triangular Hallway. The yamis and hikaris' minds get linked when something happens to their Millenium Items.**

**Hope you like it so far!**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


	3. A Late Escape (Saved From The Light Pt1)

**HOLARS AGAIN!**

**The next few chapters contain most of a roleplay I did three days ago. I was on the computer almost all day, getting one giant continuous RP, which I decided to split into separate ones. This first chapter is only one full day of the RP. The next day will be put into next chapter.  
I had done part of this RP before recording, but didn't remember what had happened and nothing happened besides getting a bunch of swords anyway. That part is what Hikari is talking about when she says "this morning". **

**In this chapter, Yami gets pissed off, Aqualita faints, and Hikari gets yelled at.**

_I do not own Roblox or any of its trademarks. I also do not own "Vampire Roleplay (LightWeight!)" or anything from the game. The story from the book "Genesis" was taken directly from the game._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

I had been standing on the top of a building for about ten minutes, just looking out over the town. To be exact, I was on top of the bar.

\"There's no point in standing here all day."\

/"Then what do you suggest we do?"/

\"I don't know. You're the one with partial control. You decide."\

/.../

I decided, for no reason in particular, to head for the church for something to do.

I hopped off of the building I stood on and walked to the church just outside of town. I would have flown, but walking takes time and I was trying to pass the time doing something, not save time by getting there faster.

I walked into the church grounds and entered the church. I started randomly walking around, exploring. I had never really explored the church before. Not that there was much to explore.

While exploring the attic, I suddenly said aloud, "I wish I had something to drink..."

\"Why doesn't she get something to drink, then?"\

/"The vending machine is broken right now."/

\"When did this happen?"\

/"Very early this morning, when you were being a lazy bum in your soul room."/

\"Ah. Okay. I didn't realize that sleeping in my soul in the morning makes me a lazy bum. In that case, you are also a lazy bum when you sleep in your soul room at night."\

/"Don't start with me. I just might be suffering from sugar withdraw."/

\"From the soda? You don't drink that stuff. You hate it. And there isn't THAT much sugar in the particular soda she drinks."\

/"Yami, I'm just kidding. I'm just saying to let it go. I don't think you're a lazy bum; I just like calling you that."/

\*eye roll*\

/*smile*/

After being in the attic for another minute or two, I headed out and walked along the top of the wall around the church.

To sum up, I was bored and there wasn't anything interesting going on.

I suddenly got an idea. I hopped off of the wall and headed down into the light temple.

\"I think she found something to do. Finally! Jeez."\  
\"It's almost night, though. Get her out on time."\

/"I know. Usually I'M the one warning YOU to be careful."/

I walked around the light temple a bit, examining and admiring the amazing statues and architecture that I rarely stopped to notice when I was only flying through. It was beautiful.

I lost track of time a little bit.

All of a sudden, I noticed that the temple had gotten a little bit darker. Night was approaching and I had almost not realized it!

"Night!" I cried in surprise. I immediately took to the air and flew up and out of the light temple, trying to chase the sun before it went down completely.

But by the time I had flown out of the temple, the sun had almost completely set. I wouldn't be able to get out of the churchgrounds on time!

"No!" I shouted.

My eyes briefly flashed black before turning back to sky blue.

It was night. And I was in a place of light.

"Nooo..." I murmured weakly. I fell to my knees. "Ah...ow... I can't believe I lost track of the time..."

\"HIKARI! WHAT WAS THAT?!"\

/"Don't yell at me! Not my fault! She didn't get out in time!"/

\"You had partial control! You could ha— ooow..." He was weakening slightly and slowly.\

I felt like I was getting increasingly tired. I felt my dark energy being drained by the light energies of the churchgrounds.

"Ooowww," I moaned.

I had to get out before I lost any more energy or passed out!

With much effort, I got to my feet and tried walking out. "Someone...help..." I murmured. I stumbled over to a tree close—but not close enough—to the entrance to the churchgrounds. I leaned against it so I could rest before crawling the rest of the way.

'At least I didn't get caught INSIDE the temple,' I thought, trying to think on the lighter side of things. The irony of that, though, is that the light is what was hurting me.

I could still feel my energy slowly draining away. I still had energy, but just not where I needed it to keep me moving and conscious: my mind and soul.

With my last bit of strength, I called out weakly, "Someone...help...please..."

\"Ah. Hikari... I can't believe you wou..."\

/"Don't waste your energy."/

\"...frig...you...hikari..."\

I finally passed out.

* * *

/Aquailita's eyes were closed, so she couldn't see anything that was going on around her body. However, she could sense someone standing near them. She felt their body being picked up and run with. She couldn't do anything about it because she was not the one with partial control; Yami was./  
/She felt them running in a familiar direction: home./  
/She felt their body being placed down gently on Aqua's bed. The other person's presence gradually faded. He or she had moved away, but was still nearby.../

/She smiled. "Yami! We're out! Someone helped— Yami?"/

\He was passed out as well, just like Aquailita was.\

/Aquailita murmured in her sleep./

"Ugh..."

/Aqua opened her eyes, but Hikari sensed that she still hadn't woken up./

As asleep and passed out as I was, a faint flicker of my consciousness could feel my energy VERY slowly returning to me.

/She felt it as well./

I felt myself waking up.

I sat up. "Uuuugggghhhh." I murmured. "So tired... Wha...what happened?" I tried to recall what had happened to me. "I...passed out...in the church..."

I looked down at the covers.

"!" Then it hit me. I was at home and in bed, NOT in the churchgrounds. This realization shocked me fully awake. "I'm back home! But how?!"

/She smiled./

\He was still passed out.\

"How did...did someone carry me here or did I somehow sleepwalk out...?" I had been asleep the entire time, I assumed, so I had no way of knowing. "Well either way, thank goodness I'm out of the churchgrounds." I shuddered. "Never again..."

I may have had enough energy to be awake and not tired, but I still was weak. I needed to regain my energy, and simply being out of the place of light was not going to do the trick. "Need energy," I murmured to myself. "The dark temple. I need to go there." I was night, so that place should refill the energy I had lost by being in the churchgrounds.

I got out of bed and stood up.

I went out onto the balcony to get some fresh air. It was then that I realized that I was STILL a little bit tired.

"Hm... I should stay here for now," I reasoned. "I need to regain my strength before trying to go into another temple. I might...lose track of time again."

/"Good. She'd better not go." She turned to the soul that was still passed out next to her. "Yami! Are you okay?"/

\He was still passed out.\

/"Why is he still passed out?! Did she maybe...take energy from him to recover? She DID recover rather quickly. Much quicker than I expected."/

"I...should wait until daytime."

/"Ugh. Yami, please wake up soon."/

I WAS regaining my energy, but slowly. I suddenly sensed a presence approaching. Someone was climbing up the ladder.

"?"

Someone's head appeared. They climbed into the treehouse.

I gasped internally. "Uh...hi..." I said nervously. It was a guy with light skin and short dark brown spiky hair and short bangs. He wore all black except for white gloves and a neon yellow belt. He had a black cat tail and cat ears were just barely visible from behind his spiky hair.

Meanwhile, I sensed that it was about to be morning. The whole area got a tiny bit lighter. 'Morning! Yes!' I thought happily. I walked out onto the balcony.

"I see you woke up," he said. The sun began to rise.

"...huh?" I said in confusion. Then I suddenly put the pieces together and realized something. "Did...did YOU bring be home?" I asked.

While he answered, the sun came up. It peeked over the horizon and rays of light shone over everything.

My eyes flashed white before turning back to sky blue. I turned to the sun to watch it. When I turned my head to hear his answer, he was gone.

My eyes widened. Where had he gone?

Even though he wasn't there, that didn't stop me from whispering into the wind, "Thank you, so much."

* * *

**Fun facts:  
If you haven't already figured it out, Aqua can't be in places of light at night or else she (and Yami) will lose energy. It is implied that she also can't be in places of dark in the daytime, or else the same will happen (but to her and Hikari).  
The reason why I didn't have a soda in RP was because the vending machine in that particular server at that particular time wasn't working.**

**Next chapter, we learn more about the guy who saved Aqua, we see if Yami wakes up or not, ****and we find out how much trouble Hikari gets into.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


	4. Meeting Matt (Saved From The Light Pt2)

**I'm back! Thanks to anyone who actually took interest in this and is still reading. I know that Roblox fanfictions aren't popular or numerous, so it really means a lot to me that people are actually reading this! (^_^)**

**This, the previous, and the next few chapters contain most of one roleplay I did one day. I was on the computer almost all day, getting one giant continuous RP, which I decided to split into separate ones. This second chapter is "day 2" (in game days) of the RP. Like the previous one, it starts when the sun rises and ends when the sun rises again the next day. The next day will be put into next chapter.**

**In this chapter, Hikari gets yelled at, Aqualita reenergizes, and Yami is mad at Hikari. Or is he...?**

_I do not own Roblox or any of its trademarks. I also do not own "Vampire Roleplay (LightWeight!)" or anything from the game. The story from the book "Genesis" was taken directly from the game._

**R&R**

**ENJOY~!**

* * *

/"Yami?! Are you awake now?!"/

A minute or so later, I watched him climb up the ladder again!

"Back," he announced. He walked out onto the balcony and sat down on the floor of it to the right of the doorway. I was on the other side of the balcony, to the left.

I didn't know if he had heard or answered my question before, so I asked it again. "Hey...did you...bring me back home?"

"Yeah," he replied.

I smiled wide. "Thank you so much."

"No prob."

"I...would have surely been...I don't know, if you hadn't..." I stammered.

He gave me a confused look.

/She smiled again./

\He was slowly waking up.\

"N-nothing," I said quickly, hoping to dissuade him from asking what I was rambling on about.

"Okay." He walked over to a corner of the balcony and sat on the railing.

\"Uuuunnnngggghhhh... Hikari, are we dead?"\

/"Oh my god thank goodness you're okay! You passed out for longer than usual."/

\"Oh... I think she recovered fast by taking energy from me."\

/"I suspected as much."/

He walked around the balcony as I watched him silently. He sighed.

\"HIKARI! NEVER. LET. THAT. HAPPEN. EVER. AGAIN." He stormed off to his soul room.\

/"I'm sorry!"/

"..."

He looked down onto the forest below my treehouse.

I felt like something was amiss. "Something..." 'Something is wrong... I don't know what, though.' Something felt wrong in my mind and heart. I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

It wasn't the first time I'd had a feeling like that.

I disregarded it, like I always had been doing.

/"Now what?"/

He stopped sitting on the corner of the railing and simply stood leaning against it.

"Now what?" I turned to my mysterious rescuer. "So uh...who are you, anyway?" I walked over to his side of the balcony.

"Matt," he replied without turning around.

"Oh. Hi. I'm Aqua," I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you," he greeted back.

"How exactly did you find me?" I asked curiously.

"I was walking there and found you."

"Oh..." A bit simpler of an answer than I was hoping for, but I didn't push for more. "Thanks again. You have no idea how grateful I am..." As I talked, he walked into the treehouse. He came back out a few seconds later, though.

/"Yami..." she whispered. "I'm sorry..."/

"I can't let that happen again," I absentmindedly said aloud. "I have to watch the time from now on."

I turned to Matt to let him know that I was leaving for a little bit. I wanted to go to the light temple to regain energy again. But he wasn't there. He had disappeared again.

I shrugged and took off into the air. I flew towards the church and I went down into the light temple.

The light energies calmed and energized me, and I felt myself regaining energy.

"Ah...better," I sighed contently.

I walked further in. I stayed in the hallway just below the entrance instead of going inside the temple and looking around. "Just for a little while," I reminded myself.

\As Aqua regained her strength, the energy she had taken from Yami went back into him. He noticed. "Huh? Well, I'm glad she gave it back."\

After a few minutes, and after feeling energized again, I walked back down the hall and flew up and out.

When I emerged, I noticed the stars coming out. But it was still light outside. "Good," I said aloud. "I got out on time, this time."

I flew out of the churchgrounds. "Good," I said again just as my eyes flashed.

* * *

"Got out of there before the sun went down, this time."

\"Hikari..."\

/She turned around and saw him standing in the entrance to Aqua's soul room. "There you are!"/

"Oh, hi," Matt greeted as he walked up to me.

"Uh...hi," I replied.

/"I'm sorry..."/

\"..."\

"Gotta go find a home," he said.

"Huh?" I said. "You don't have one?"

"No," he replied plainly, as if it wasn't that big a deal. "I"m homeless."

"Well..." I began. "You can stay with me."

"Thanks."

\"Who the hell is this guy?"\

/"The person who got her out of the churchgrounds and back home."/

\"!"\  
\"I LOVE this guy!"\

/*eyeroll*/

"I rarely sleep there anyway. You can use my bed anytime you want." Then I thought about how that sounded. "Well, I mean that I rarely SLEEP."

"Ok."

\"So...he basically saved us... And by us, I mean HER and I. You were fine."\

/"You're still mad at me, aren't you?"/

\"Aren't you a smart one?"\

Now that it was night, I would be able to regain dark energy I needed. Having re-energized in the light temple had only revitalized my body's energy, not my dark power energy, which is where the energy I used at night came from.

"I'm..." I hesitated. "Going to go somewhere. See you around."

He gave me a look that I couldn't quite decipher. "Well..." Then his face changed.

"Okay."

/"I'll leave you alone for a while, then."/

I waved good-bye, then started walking to the dark temple that was just south of my treehouse.

/She walked out and went to her soul room./

\"..."\  
\He decided to stay in Aqua's soul room.\

Several minutes later, I reached the steps of the dark temple. I walked up them. For a reason I don't quite understand, I automatically headed straight for the two thrones in the back of the main room of the temple. I took a seat in the one on the right.

\He sighed. "Hikari...I'm not mad at you. I just thing you should have been more careful, like you always tell me to do."\  
\Meanwhile, he felt his energy returning to him in a much bigger quantity than before.\

/Secretly, she heard him./

I stayed there for several more minutes. Then, I hopped off the throne. "I think I've regained enough energy for tonight," I said aloud. "Never again," I said with a shudder.

As I walked out, I continued muttering to myself. "Need to keep a better eye on the time... Matt might not always be there to get me out..."

When my feet touched the ground outside, I immediately took to the air and flew home.

I flew through the ladder doorway, briefly noticed that Matt wasn't in sight, then headed for the balcony.

I decided to just stand on the balcony railing and look out into the night.

Seconds later, I suddenly felt Matt's presence. I heard a quiet snore and I turned around. Through the window behind me, my bedroom window, I saw Matt sleeping on my bed. I wondered how I had failed to sense him moments earlier, but brushed the thought aside and smiled.

/She also smiled, but for a different reason. She walked back into Aqua's soul room. "Glad to know you aren't mad at me."/

\He jumped. "Uh...yeah..."\  
\"I forgive you. Just don't be too hard on ME when YOU'RE not perfect, either."\

I heard a mumble coming from behind me. It was muffled by the fact that there was a window pane between me and him, so I don't know if Matt had actually said anything. But I THOUGHT I heard him groan, "Ugh... My head."

\"And it wasn't even entirely your fault."\

I heard my room door opening, then footsteps going down the hall, then footsteps approaching the balcony. Matt walked outside. "Hi," he greeted.

"Hi..." I greeted back.

/"Oh, he's there..."/

\"Yup. His head hurts, I think."\

I walked up to him. "You okay?" I asked him.

"Not so much," he replied.

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing," he replied simply.

/"That's obviously a lie."/

\"Let it go, Hikari. We've had enough drama for the past few days."\

Matt groaned quietly. I detected a hint of pain in that groan.

/\"..."/\

"..."

I sensed it. The sky brightened ever so slightly. Day was coming.

"Day?" Matt suddenly said.

"Hm? What about it?" I asked.

"Uh? Nothing."

As I kept listening to him, I stood there and watched the sunrise, which I had a perfect view of from the balcony.

"Have to go," Matt said quickly. Then he jumped off the balcony and ran away.

"!"

He ran off before I could ask, "Why...?"

The sun finished rising. My eyes flashed white, then turned sky blue again.

* * *

**Fun facts:  
~The person I was RPing with has the username "lenkun". I hope he doesn't mind me saying that here.  
~The next day of this RP, we were also RPing with someone who had a monkey on their head XD I tried to ignore him at first but then he became part of the RP.  
~Line breaks are transitions for two things: One, from day to night. Two: from the RP to in Yami, Hikari, and Aquailita's soul hallway/soul rooms.  
~This chapter was all written and site-edited in the span of two hours.**

**Again, if the concept of multiple souls sharing a body and the idea of having a "yami" side and a "hikari" side interests you, then you should totally check out Yu-Gi-Oh, DN Angel, and my other fanfics. **

**Next chapter, we try to find out more about Matt. Keyword: "TRY"****.**

**See you next chapter!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


	5. END OF THE FANFIC, BEGINING OF THE STORY

**Hello there. If you are reading this, thank you. Thanks to anyone who actually took interest in this and is still reading. I know that Roblox fanfictions aren't popular or numerous, so it really means a lot to me that people are actually reading this! (^_^)**

**However...I feel like this isn't getting enough attention. Not because of how interesting it is or people not liking it or whatever. it's because Roblox fanfictions aren't that popular.**

**And besides, I've thought of SO MUCH MORE for this story and the ideas behind it...it has grown (in my mind) past being a fanfiction. It has actually turned into a whole entire original story, with plots and characters and backstories and plot-twists and irony and tragedy and awesomeness... This is more than a roleplay. This is a story.**

**I have high hopes for this story. I'm on track to making it bigger than it seems right now, here on the site, as you read it. It could be eventually famous and become a fictional story that has a fanbase and people writing fanfiction for it and shipping characters from it and drawing fanart for it... This could be HUGE.**

**But here on the fanfiction site, it's not getting very popular or very noticed. And it's okay, because I understand why. But I DO want it to get noticed.**

**What I've decided to do is stop updating the story on THIS site and continue it on deviantART and FictionPress, where it can get more attention and grow into something more than a roleplay-based fanfic. **

**I will keep this fanfic here FOR NOW. But come September, it will be marked as "complete" and have moved to deviantART. If you are actually interested in this story and want to keep reading, you can go there and continue reading it and get more info and updates on it than you would see here. My username there is the same as my username here: Aquailita. Until September, everything here will stay here, as I move this story's existing chapters to dA. But come September, this will stop updating for good. After September, after I have enough content on deviantART, I will start putting the official chapters on FictionPress.  
It'll work like this: The roleplay-based stories/chapters will be on deviantART, while the ACTUAL story (not based on the RPs except for a select few) will be on FictionPress. Any concept art will also be on dA.**

**If you want to help me out and support me in "Yami and Hikari", please go to dA, watch me, and follow "Yami and Hikari". Trust me, I'll need the help and support.**

**And trust me. The story WILL get better.**

**Thanks for reading, and have a super special awesome day!**

**See you next time!**

**BYEEEEEEE~!**


End file.
